Le visiteur
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: Il croyait s'être débarassé de lui en le précipitant du haut des chutes de Reichenbach mais une nuit, Arthur Conan Doyle reçoit une étrange visite : Sherlock Holmes.


**Chers amis lecteurs, contrairement a se que pensent de nombreuses personnes, Sherlock Holmes est un personnage de fiction. Une création née de l'imagination de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Depuis un certain temps déjà, je me pose une question. Que se passerait-il si un personnage de fiction décidait de quitter les pages abritant sa vie imaginaire et prenait une apparence physique pour rencontrer son créateur. D'aucuns me diraient que c'est impossible mais nous, auteurs de FanFiction, savons que ce que nous écrivons est bien réel. Voici la réponse a cette question.**

**J'espère que cette fic que vous allez lire vous donnera autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire. ****N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il sera le bienvenu.**

**Bonne lecture a tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>- LE VISITEUR -<strong>

**oOoOo**

**Note de l'auteur : **_en décembre 1893, __paraissait dans le Strand Magazine " Le dernier problème ", ce qu'Arthur Conan Doyle croyait être la dernière aventure de Sherlock Holmes. Il faudra dix ans, après les supplications de ses éditeurs, des lecteur et même de sa propre mère pour que l'écrivain le réssucite en 1903 dans " La maison vide ", une nouvelle parue le 26 septembre dans le Collier's Weekly. Suivront trente-trois nouvelles aventures qui paraîtront jusqu'en 1927._

_Mais Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ne raconte jamais l'étrange aventure qui lui arrive et qui l'incita à reprendre la plume._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Southsea <em>(près de Portsmouth), <em>septembre 1903****.**

- Bonsoir, docteur.

Si jamais il se décidait un jour à le raconter, personne ne voudrait le croire ou le prendrait pour un fou. Mais le docteur Arthur Conan Doyle en était certain : cette étrange aventure lui était belle et bien arrivée.

Ce soir-là, Louise était montée se coucher sitôt après le dîner. Elle était fatiguée lui avait-elle dit, très fatiguée. Mais Arthur le savait, la santé fragile de son épouse s'était gravement détériorée ces dernièrs mois et les symptômes de la tuberculose qui l'emporterait en 1906 n'étaient que trop visibles. Alors, pour la laisser se reposer, il se rendit dans son cabinet de travail et après avoir choisi un livre dans la bibliothèque, s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Combien de temps lu-t-il ? Il n'aurait sut le dire. Sans doute s'est-il rapidement endormi car lorsque son visiteur le salua, il crut qu'il était le fruit d'un songe.

- Bonsoir, docteur.

Arthur se frotta les yeux. Sa vision était encore brouillée par le sommeil mais devant ses yeux, même si elle était plutôt floue, une forme venait d'apparaître. Puis, peu à peu, elle pris l'aspect bien d'une silhouette bien réelle assise sur le bord de son bureau. Celle d'un homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond et le livre ouvert sur ses genoux tomba au sol. Comment êtes vous entré ici ?

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de lever une main tranquilisante.

- Ne craignez rien, docteur Doyle, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Louise est parfaitement en sécurité et la porte d'entrée est toujours fermée à clé.

- Louise ? s'exclama Arthur, choqué. Louise ? Comment osez-vous appeler mon épouse par son prénom ? C'est madame Doyle.

- Allons, calmez-vous, mon chez Arthur, lui dit l'inconnu en riant. Ou, plutôt, mon cher papa.

Papa ?

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Stupéfait, Arthur Conan Doyle le regarda en se demandant si il ne devait pas corriger d'importence cet insolent qui, à quelques années près, semblait bien avoir son âge.

Mais il le regarda plus attentivement. Cet homme semblait avoir environ trente-cinq ans. Grand et mince, il devait mesurer 1m8O. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris au regard vif et perçant dans un visage au nez aquilin. Il connaissait cet homme, il le connaissait même très bien. Et pour cause.

- Non, s'exclama-t-il, non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourtant.

- Sherlock Holmes ? Mais... ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas réel, vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination. Comment pouvez-vous être ici ?

- Comment ? lui dit son visiteur. Je l'ignore. Pourquoi, vous devez vous en douter. Cela fait des années qu'on ne cesse de vous le demander. Et moi, ce soir, peut-être arriverais-je à vous convaincre.

Le convaincre ? De quoi, il le savait. D'à nouveau écrire, de reprendre le fil des aventures de son détective. Après le mal avait eu a s'en débarasser. Et voilà que sa créature elle-même venait lui demander de reprendre la plume.

- Et si je refusais ? dit-il. C'est bien mon droit. Et comment le ferais-je, d'ailleurs ? Si vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, n'êtes vous pas sensé être tombé du haut des chutes de Reichenbach ?

- Sensé, docteur. Seulement sensé. C'est ce qu'à raconté mon cher Watson par votre plume, c'est ce dont il a été persuadé. Mais aucun corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Seulement sensé, docteur.

Bien sûr.

Arthur serra les machoires. Il le savait, " Le dernier problème ", tel qu'il se terminait ouvrait de grandes possibilités. Et surtout, une suite possible.

- Oui, mon cher docteur, je suis bien Sherlock Holmes. Et si ce soir j'ai quitté l'univers que vous avez créé, c'est pour tenter de vous convaincre de reprendre la plume. Pour vous montrer votre avenir, pour vous montrer l'avenir du monde dont vous à l'origine : celui de la fiction policière.

Arthur ne comprenait pas. En quoi l'avenir de la fiction policière pouvait-il être de sa responsabilité ?

- Puisqu'il faut que je vous donne des preuves, lui dit son étrange visiteur.

Et soudain, autour d'eux, le cabinet de travail disparu peu à peu pour laisser la place a se qui semblait être une sorte de laboratoire.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Arthur.

- Dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital de Torquay, lui répondit Holmes. Et nous ne sommes plus en 1903 mais en 1914. Mais regardez plutôt.

Il lui montra un bureau et a ce bureau était assis une jeune femme. Elle écrivait.

- Qu'écrit-elle ? demanda Arthur.

- Elle créée. Les aventures dont vous m'avez fait le héros ont nourri son imagination. Et telle que vous la voyez, elle donne naissance a son propre univers. Cher docteur Doyle, permettez-moi de vous présenter miss Agatha Christie. Et si ce soir je ne vous fait pas changer d'avis, ce que vous voyez n'existera jamais, Hercule Poirot ne naîtra jamais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh, oui. Et elle ne sera pas la seule à se mettre a écrire, a créée. Vous inspirerez de nombreux écrivains, mon chez docteur. Vous serez a l'origine de la naissance de nombreux personnages de détectives. Si du moins j'arrive à vous faire changer d'avis.

Arthur ne savait que dire ni que penser. Plutôt pertubé, il se gratta la tête. Pourtant, c'était un fait. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait être que réel. Et c'était lui qui en serait à l'origine ? Ou, du moins, si il coyait ce que lui disait son compagnon, si il acceptait de reprendre la plume.

Et lui-même ?

- Et vous-même, lui dit Holmes comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Sans doute désirez-vous savoir quel pourrait-être l'avenir de l'univers que vous avez créé. Un univers, si vous lui en laissez la chance, pourrait devenir immortel. Aussi immortel que votre propre nom.

- Immortel ? s'exclama Arthur en riant. Comme vous y allez.

- Oui, docteur. Immortel. Un auteur lu et et relu de génération en génération. Et une oeuvre qui ne cessera de se renouveler, qui ne cessera d'inspirer les imaginations. Et si vous donnerez le goût de la lecture aux plus jeunes, vous leur donnerez également le goût de l'écriture... comme vous pouvez le voir à présent.

- Mais... où sommes nous ?

Car, autour d'eux, le laboratoire et la jeune femme avaient disparus pour laisser la place a un lieu qu'Arthur n'arrivait pas à identifier. C'était de toute évidence un lieu où les gens se réunissaient et qui, pour la plupart, étaient assis devant ce qui semblait être... Non, ce n'était pas des machines à écrire Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel.

- Cela s'appelle ou, plutôt, cela s'appellera des ordinateurs, lui dit Holmes. Nous sommes dans ce qui se nommera un cyber-café, en l'an 2014.

- Vraiment ? Et à quoi servent ces... ordinateurs ?

- A consulter ce qui se nommera INTERNET qui, si j'ai bien compris, est une base de donnée internationale. Chacun, partout dans le monde, peu la consulter.

- Et à quoi cet INTERNET sert-il exactement ?

- A bien des choses. Voir, écouter, communiquer, lire. Et pour ce qui nous intéresse, écrire.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient approchés de la personne la plus proche. Regardant ce qu'elle consultait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Et Arthur ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

- Vous voyez, lui dit Holmes. Vous leur donnerez le goût de l'écriture et votre oeuvre leur inspirera ce qu'ils écriront. Même si, le plus souvent, se seront des histoires romanesques. Ils nommeront cela des FanFiction.

- Vraiment ?

Arthur comprenait de moins en moins. Il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de rêver, si il n'était pas à ce moment précis endormi dans son fauteuil, dans sa maison de Southsea, en l'an 1903.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il. Tout cela ne peut-être réel.

- Alors, comment expliquez-vous ceci ?

Holmes l'attira vers une jeune femme assise devant son ordinateur. Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier. Elle écrivait.

- Conmment expliquez-vous, continua-t-il, qu'ici et à ce moment précis elle écrive ce que nous disons, ce que nous faisons ? Mais, bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'écrira, jamais ces histoires ne seront écrites et lues, jamais miss Agatha Christie ne rédigera son premier roman si...

- ...je ne reprend pas la plume.

- Et jamais je ne reverrais mon cher Watson, jamais je ne reverrais mon meilleur ami, jamais nous vivrons ces histoires. Mon destin est entre vos mains, docteur Doyle. Soit le professeur Moriarty m'entraîne avec lui au fond de l'abîme pour l'éternité, soit...

Mais la suite ne vint jamais.

Arthur s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, un smiple rêve.

Mais si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, comment expliquer qu'il se leva soudain de son fauteuil, alla jusqu'à son bureau, pris une feuille et trempa son porte-plume dans l'encrier.

Souriant d'un plaisir retrouvé, Arthur Conan Doyle regarda l'encre noircir le papier, les mots s'ajouter aux mots, les phrases s'ajouter aux phrases. Et lorsqu'enfin l'aube se leva et qu'il posa son porte-plume, les feuilles s'étaient ajoutées aux feuilles. Sur la première était écrit en toutes lettres :

LA MAISON VIDE

De la naissance de cette histoire née de sa main, il n'en raconta jamais l'origine. Comme jamais il ne raconta que lorsqu'il écrivit le dernier mot, une voix murmura a son oreille :

- La partie recommence, mon cher docteur. La partie recomence.


End file.
